The Twin
by BlackfireDoom
Summary: Alex Potter is declared the boy who lived against the wishes of Albus Dumbledore. Believing that either Harry or Alex could be the chosen one he has Harry removed from his Aunt care to be trained for the dark lords return. A first year AU. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own harry potter if i did i would be laying on some tropical beach instead of sitting in a room with one small fan.  
_

* * *

_The Twin_

Chapter one

It was rare to find Albus Dumbledore so troubled. He had just gotten word that the Potter's had been attacked. They had survived the attack because one of their twin boys had been by some miracle able to banish Lord Voldermort from their home. The problem was he couldn't be sure which one had done it. If the prophecy was true then one of those poor boys was destined to defeat the dark lord. He sighed. He so desperately wanted to believe the prophecy was wrong. No one should have such a burden on them at such a young age.

He heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." he said. James and Lily Potter came through each of them holding a child. The boys were complete opposites. The eldest one Alex had auburn hair like his mother and his father's hazel eyes. The younger boy Harry had jet black hair and his mother's beautiful emerald green eye.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. "We're fine Albus the boys have gotten some pretty nasty scars though." James said. He looked at the boys foreheads to see that Alex had a large s shaped scar and Harry had a relatively smaller lightning bolt scar. He started to ask how the boys had gotten them when the door flew open. Immediately he had his wand out. It wasn't necessary though. A young woman no more than twenty years old with fiery red hair came in the room and immediately put her arms around Lily. "Thank god you're ok. When I went to your house and saw the damage I automatically thought the worse." She said holding Lily even tighter.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at his daughter in law even though her and Lily's friendship had been falling apart she still was deathly protective of her. "Eosos you're going to kill me if you don't let me go." Lily said as she pulled away. "Sorry and its Dawn now I decided to translate my name to English." Dawn said. "How on earth did he find you?" She asked. "Peter sold us out." James said. "But I thought that Sirius was your secret keeper." She said as she took Harry out of James's tighten grip. "He had us switch to Peter because he was too obvious." He explained. Fawkes trilled as Severus Snape busted into the room.

"Headmaster is it true?" he asked. "You and Dawn never did learn to knock." He said "Yes Severus it is true." Dawn said ignoring Dumbledore's previous comment. "But how did they survive?" he asked. "I have a theory." Dumbledore said. "What's your theory?" James asked after a moment of silences. "Oh yes but before that sherbet lemon anyone?" he asked. "No!" "Ok. Well it seems that either young Alex or Harry was able to banish Voldermort from your home. That would mean one of the twins is the chosen one from the prophecy and I am positive that Voldermort isn't finished yet. The question is which one?" "We that's obvious it's Alex." James said. "How can you be sure?" Dawn asked. "Alex has done plenty of accidental magic already for all we know Harry could be a squib." he explained. "That doesn't mean anything I didn't show signs of magic until I was four and look at me know." Dumbledore said. "Well look at their scares Alex's is the bigger Harry probably got his from some falling debris." Lily said. "No piece of debris could make a perfect lightning bolt." Severus said. "It could be either one of them." Dawn said. Fawkes trilled in agreement. "See even the flaming chicken agrees with us." Severus said.

"They're our kids and we have already decided that Harry will live with my sister so we can focus on training Alex for Voldermort's return." Lily said. Dawn reached out to grab Lily's neck but pulled away because she didn't want to hurt one of the babies in the struggle. "Petunia you're going to give him to Petunia" Severus yelled. He stared to rant again but was cut off by Dawn. "That is a great idea Lily." She said. Albus and Severus both stared at her as if she had just proclaimed her love of all death eaters. "It only nine thirty if you leave now then you might catch them." She said handing Harry to James. "Your right we should go." James said. "Good night everyone." They said as they left.

"What was that?" Severus exploded. He couldn't believe that Dawn one of the most stubborn people he knew would give up like that, especially when it comes to a child's future. No magical child should be let near Petunia let alone be raised by her. "Calm down before you give yourself a hernia." Dawn said as she settled herself in a chair. "Clam down how I can calm down when you've sold the boy to the devil. You know Petunia hates magic yet you let them take him to her without a fight." Severus ranted.

"Will Petunia harm the boy?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm sure she will." Severus said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we find the boy's body in a ditch somewhere." "That is why we are going to get Harry from her as soon as Lily and James leave. All we have to do is wait for them to transfer all parental rights to Petunia so we can get it from her." She said. Severus opened his mouth to say something but closed it at once. It made sense. From the conversation they had just had with them it was clear that the Potters had made up their minds. "Who will adopt Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Me." Dawn said.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked. "You already have two children and Blackfire alone could count as three kids." "Do you want to adopt him?" She asked. "I think you are the perfect option." Severus said hastily. He may want the boy to be safe but there wasn't a snow ball's chance in hell that he was adopting the brat. "Well there we have it. Besides he'll be safest at Doom manor. He'll have someone his age to play with and we'll be able to train him without restrictions." Dawn said. "Harry's like a son to me I'll do whatever I can to make sure that he'll be safe." "Well then it's settled by now Harry would have been given to Lily's sister you two should go get him before anything happens." Dumbledore said. With that left him to try and remember what went wrong with Lily and James.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter_

_A/N I'm so glad so many people like the story. I wasn't expecting any response let alone this much.  
_

_The Twin _

Chapter two

Dawn Doom glad that Severus Snape had accompany her to number four privet drive for two reasons, one he was one of the few people who could clam her when she got angry and two if Petunia were to resistant he could provide a whole lot of options to getting her to comply whether it was a potion or a form of torture. They arrived at the number four Privet Drive at eleven o'clock. Without stopping to change their appearance they went up towards the home and knocked on the door.

"Who in world is knocking at the door at this hour." A gruff male voices yelled from inside. Dawn and Severus looked at each other warily. This wasn't going to be easy. The man who came to the door was twice the size of Dawn and Severus put together with flat blond hair and a thick mustaches. "What on earth do you freaks want we've already had enough of your lot." The man huffed. Severus grabbed Dawns arm before she could raise it and hex the walrus of a man. Dawn took a deep breath before trusting herself to speak. "We are here to see Petunia about her nephew." She said her voices strained. "Is she available?"

"No and even if she was she wouldn't want anything to do with the likes of you." The man said and with that he slammed the door. "Well you can't say we didn't try to be nice." Severus said as he set up some silencing charms before blasting the door down. Stepping over the rubble that was the door they looked around the house and found the man in the sitting room with Petunia and what looked like a blonde baby pig. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO OUR HOUES!" The man screeched. "Hello Petunia how lovely to see you again." Dawn said her voices dripping with sarcasm. "You two, what do you want with us?" Petunia asked the fear evident in her voices. "It isn't what we want it's what you're going to do." Dawn said "Your sister just gave you custody of her youngest son are we correct?" Severus asked. Petunia nodded. "We are here because you're going to sign him over to Dawn." Severus said.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO OUR HOME AND TRY TO TELL US WHAT TO DO." The man continued to yell. "Selinceo" Dawn said and the man became silent even though it was clear that he was still ranting."Vernon what have you done to him." Petunia asked her face masked with horror. "Put him right, put him right!" She yelled in her shrill voices. Severus put his hands over his ears to protect them from the horrid sound and ordered her to be silent. "We'll put him right if only to shut you up." Dawn said as she undid the spell. ,"Now listen to us and we may just be done with this before New Year's." Dawn said. "You are going to sign this paper giving me all parental rights to Harry. Simple enough right." She said as she pulled a scroll out of the pocket of her robes.

"And what's in it for us if we do" Vernon asked "then maybe we won't kill you." She said. "Just sign it Vernon who knows what they'll do if we don't." Petunia said. "Thank Merlin someone in this house has a brain." Severus muttered as they handed him the signed paper l. Dawn opened her mouth to ask where Harry was when she heard something coming from the cupboard. "What the hell was that? She asked as Severus went to see what it was. When he came out of the cupboard he had little Harry in his arms.

One look at her precious godson covered in dirt and she lost it. " Crucio." She said her wand pointed at Petunia her voice so calm it was scary. "STOP IT!" Vernon screamed. "Ok." She said as she put him under the cures instead. "Dawn," Severus called. "Dawn!" "What?" She asked "as much as I'm enjoying this I can't get this to stop crying." He said gesturing the baby in his arms. Dawn sighed Severus was useful for many things but comfort was not one of them. "Give him here." She said cancelling the spell. "Go fix the door while I try to comfort him." She said "Hi." She cooed as she cradles him.

"What's wrong ?" She as rocking him back and forth. She brought him close and sniffs to before nearly vomiting. "What's wrong." Severus asked. "I need to get back to Hogwarts could you obliveat the muggles?" She asked. "Why can't you do it." He asked. "Do you want to change his diaper?" She asked already knowing the answer. He blushed and shook his head. "Alright then I'll see you later then." She said and with that apparated back to the castle.

When she arrived she went to change the babies diaper before heading to Dumbledore's offices to let Albus know that they had gotten harry. "Albus." She called. "Oh good it's you Dawn." He said with relief. "Is little Harry alright?" He asked. "He fine but I can't say the same the same for Petunia's family." She said. "You have to learn to control your temper." Albus said.

He knew that it was useless. Dawn wasn't human. She was a hybrid a special kind of demon created by the devil. If it wasn't for the covenant god made with her great great-grandmother hate and anger would be all she could feel. Even though she isn't one of the heartless monsters that her ancestors were she still had problems controlling her emotions. "You didn't see how they treated him Albus." She said. "They locked him in a cupboard." He looked up at her in surprise.

From what she and Severus said it was clear that Petunia didn't care for the boy but to go as far as lock him in a cupboard that was just horrible and they were lucky he had Severus go with Dawn or else things could have gotten very messy indeed. "Please tell me you didn't do anything that could put you in Azkaban?" He asked. "Nothing you could prove no." She said. Albus sighed. He knew it was no use in trying to get her to confess. "Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning it has been a very long day for all of us." "Good night Albus." Dawn said as she left the room. 'Long day.' She thought. 'That's an understatement.'


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter. _

_A/N A special thank you to XxCRITCxX  
_

_The Twin_

Chapter three

Harry Doom has spent his entire life in Doom manor. Not that he was complaining. He loved life at the manor. The house alone was so big that even after eleven years of living there he could still get lost. On top of that, the manor was in the most remote part of Ireland which meant there were plenty of forests to explore. Harry never really had the time to think about the outside world anyway. Between training, classes, studying, and exploring with his sister Blackfire he rarely ever found himself thinking about the outside world. That was until the morning he got his Hogwarts letter.

Now he found himself sitting on his bed worrying. The only other person his age he had ever met was Blackfire and he was pretty sure she wasn't normal. What if he didn't fit in? What if he and Blackfire were put in separate houses? There was a soft knocking at his door. "Come in." He said. His mother Dawn poked her head in and told him that they we're about to go to Diagon Alley. He followed her down to the main living room where Shadow and Blackfire were already waiting for them.

Harry didn't look like the rest of his family. Harry had messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was short for his age and had tan skin from countless hours of training and playing outside. Blackfire looked exactly like their mum. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes were the same bloody red, her skin was just as pale as a ghost, even though she spends as much time outside as he does. The only differences between her and mum was that the tips of Blackfire hair were black. Shadow on the other hand looked more like their farther. He had the same neat, neck length black hair but his mother's eyes and pale skin. Harry decided a while ago that he didn't want to change his the way he looks. He liked himself just the way he is.

"Where's dad?" Harry asked. "He's waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron." Dawn answered. "We decided to take advantage of the situation and teach you how to how to use the floo. Now all you have to do is take a handful of floo powder, throw it in the flames, get in, and say where you want to go very clearly." She explained. "Why don't you show them Shadow?"

Without saying a word Shadow did as he was told. After him Blackfire went and then it was Harry's turn.

Everything went smoothly until he stumbled when getting out and broke his glasses. Immediately he was surrounded by blurred faces. "Reparo." He hears his father's voices say. His glasses were placed back on his face. To his embarrassment half the bar was staring at him. Harry picked himself up off the floor and quickly assured his mother that he was alright. The group quick went out of the back of the bar into a small courtyard with nothing but a trashcan. Dawn pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks on the back wall. Three up from the trash can and then two across. The bricks started to wiggle and move creating a small hole that quickly grew bigger.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Dawn said as they walked through. She watched as Blackfire and Harry's eyes widened in amazement. She smiled at them she loved to see the reaction when they first saw the alley. Grabbing Harry's hand while her husband Nigrum grabbed Blackfire's she stirred them in the direction of Grigotts. Harry felt himself being pulled towards a grand white building. "Where are we going first?" Blackfire asked. "To Grigotts we need to get the money for your school stuff" on the front doors was a poem.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there._

"You'd have to be absolutely mad to try and rob this place." Shadow whispered to them. Harry was about to ask if Shadow thought Blackfire was mad enough to try when he bumped into something or someone. "Sorry." He said. The man he bumped into was a bit taller than him with red curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Potter." Dawn said with disgust. The last person she wanted to see right now was James Potter. Today was supposed to be special for her kids and the last thing she wanted was for it to be ruined by the likes of him. "Doom." He replied surveying her family.

Dawn took the opportunity to do the same. Mrs. Potter looked the same as always. Her auburn hair gracefully surrounding her face. Their son still looked the same as when he was a child. He was a lot thicker or did it seem that way because her children refused to eat.

Dawn watched as the Potters eyes fell on Harry. Their widened in surprise and their mouths were opening and closing like gold fish. "H-h-how?" Lily stuttered sounding to much like that idiot that Albus hired for D.A.D.A. "Whatever do you mean." Dawn asked innocently. "You know good and well what she means." James said in a furious voice. "How did you get the boy from his aunt and uncle?"

"He has a name you know." Blackfire said but her words fell on death ears. "Simple I went to Petunia's house the night you gave him to her and convinced them that it would be best if he came to live with us." Dawn answered. "You can't do that." Lily spat. "Yes I can and there is nothing you can do about it the procedure has been done for years. Now if you'll excuse us we have to get money for Harry and Blackfire's school supplies." She said as ushered her kids towards the counters. "The boy can't be going to Hogwarts. He's just a squib." James stated. "Trust me he is not a squib. He's blown up the kitchen to many times to be a squib."

Harry didn't talk much after the run in with the Potters. So that was his birth family. He thought in disgust. Harry had known the truth since he was nine. Ever since then he's hated his biological parents. He couldn't understand how someone could just leave their family like that. He knew that his mum wouldn't do that to any of them no matter how much trouble they got into.

"Hey Harry." Blackfire called. "Ya." He answered. "You ok?" She asked. Harry knew it was no use lying to her. After spending most of their life joined at the hip they could read each other faces like a book. "No." He answered. "I just don't get what I did wrong." He said trying to hold back tears. "You didn't do anything wrong." She said vehemently. "They're idiots for not loving you. Besides who needs them anyway, you've got me and Shadow and mom and daddy and uncle Sev and..." She went on and on until he put his hand over her mouth. "Ok I get it." He said. "Thanks you're the best. You know that?" "Ya, well, I try." She said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. The rest of the trip was fun but the best part was going to Ollivanders. The shop was old and dusty but had this great magical feel to it. "Ah yes I was wondering when you'd get here." An old man with piercing blue eyes said.

"Eosos," he said smiling "Yew hard twelve inches with a dragon heartstring core wasn't it. Ah Nigrum," Ollivanders said turning to his dad. "Beech with unicorn hair ten inches surprisingly bendy. And Shadow you were here last year weren't you. Pine phoenixes feather core thirteen and three quarters supple. But you're not here to take a trip down memories lane now are you. No your here for Miss. Blackfire and Mister. Harry." Ollivanders started with Blackfire. After three tries she found her wand. Aspen with dragon heartstring core twelve and a half inches. Harry took a bit longer though. He had to have gone through half the wands in the store before he finally found it. Holly eleven inches with a phoenix feather core.

"Curious. Very curious." "What's curious Ollivander?" Dawn asked she didn't like the look in his eyes. "It's curious that Harry would be destined for this wand when its brother gave him that scar." Dawn watched Harry eyes widen in horror and paid Ollivander before he could say anything else. The last thing Harry needed to know was the possible connection between him and Voldermort. Not until they were sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Twin_

Chapter four

Harry watched as the plains rolled by past his window. He was waiting for Blackfire to meet up with him in their compartment. He sighed of all the times to go missing she chose now. They had talked everyday since the shopping trip about what house they thought they'd get in and harry was still worrying he couldn't understand for the life of him why he was so worked up about it. "Hey Harry." Blackfire said as she came into the compartment. "Where were you, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." He said. "Sorry but I was trying to find the owner of this book." "Dose it have a name on it." He asked. "Ya someone named Her-mi-one." She said. Harry was about to suggest something when the door opened.

A chubby boy with black hair and freckles came in and asked them if they had seen his toad. When they told him no he looked defied. "What's your name?" Harry asked. "Neville, Neville Longbottem." The boy said. "Do you want us to help you find your toad?" Harry suggested. Neville gave them a grateful smile. And nod. Blackfire and Neville searched the northern part of the train together leaving Harry to search the southern part alone. He was fine with it until he came to the last compartment. "Hey has anyone seen a toad in here?" He asked. Then he realized who was in the room.

His brother Alex was sitting next to a tall red haired kid with a long nose. Across from him was a girl with bushy brown hair and big brown eyes. "Well look who it is. Harry right?" Alex asked. "Ya." He answered trying to remind himself that it wasn't Alex's fault that his parents abandoned him. "Hey don't feel bad about our parents. It's not your fault that our parents left you. I mean let's face it you're never going to be as good as me and that is ok. I'm the boy who lived and you're barely a wizard. So don't beat yourself up about it." Harry was close to losing his limited patience. If there was one thing about him he got from his mum it was his temper. Luckily Blackfire chose that moment to run up or him. The others in the compartment backed away from her. At first Harry couldn't figure out why. Then he looked at her head. Wrapped around her skull like a head dressing was Blackfire's grey three foot Black Racer snake Hissetie.

"We found Neville's toad. Apparently Hissetie didn't know the differences between a wild animal and a pet. We got there just as she started to swallow it." She explained. She turned to the other passengers and looked just as confused as he was a minuet ago. "Don't move." The bushy haired girl said. "That's a black racer they can be very aggressive when handed." Blackfire faces lightened as she started to understand what caused their reaction. "Oh don't worries Hissetie won't bite. Well unless she's threatened." She explained. The others still look weary.

"My dad says that snakes are in untrust worthy deceitful evil things." Alex said. Harry and Blackfire were both fighting their tempers now. "Well then you dad obviously doesn't know snakes." Harry said his voices strained. "They are wonderful, intelligent and loving. The best pets you could ask for." And with that he grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her away from them before one of them lost their temper. "Can you believe him?" Blackfire said as they sat down in their compartment. "Who?" Neville asked. Harry explained what happened in Alex's compartment. "My gran tried to get us to be friends when we were younger but Alex keep teasing me because everyone thought I was a squib back then." He explains. Harry could see that he wasn't comfortable talking about it so he changed the subject. "So Neville what house do you think you'll be in?" He asked. They talked about house for a while before Neville and Harry stared a game of chess.

"I'm going to go change." Blackfire said as she got up and left. "We should change to." Neville suggested. "Harry." Neville called. "Ya." "Do you know if the rumors are true?" He asked. "What rumors?" Harry asked. "The rumors about professor Snape. They say that if you're not a Slytherin he'll give you detention and then when you're alone with him he turns into a blood bat and sucks out your blood." Harry couldn't help but laugh. He had known Professor Snape since he was a baby and knee even though he tried to be intimidating he wouldn't really hurt anyone. He wasn't like that anymore. "Don't worry Neville the rumors are fake." "You sure." He asked. "Ya." Neville looked a lot more relaxed. The door opened to revel a pale boy with a pointed chin. Harry jaw tightened he already knew who it was.

"Malfoy." He said swallowing the sarcastic comments that he was thinking of. "So you potters loser brother." Malfoy said. Harry resisted the urge to punch the boy in the face the last thing he needed was to be in trouble before they even got there. "My father said that you grew up with some demons in a cave out in the middle of nowhere. What were you a pet?" He asked. Harry was about to punch him when someone beat him to it. Malfoy was laid out on the ground with Blackfire standing over him. She was more than mad she was furious. Her hair looked more like flames and her skin had a faint black glow "No one and I mean no one insults my family." She said her voice was shaking with anger. Malfoy got up and ran before she could kick him. Harry came up and grabbed her before she could go after him.

"Don't it's not worth it he's not worth it." He whispered to her. "Is she ok." Neville asked looking little scared. "Ya just give her a moment." He answered. "Why'd you stop me? It wasn't like I was going to turn into full demon I have more senses then that." She said. "Wait you're really a demon." Neville said in shock. "Ya me and mom are Hybrids." She said. "Oh." Neville said still looking slightly afraid. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Once the train stopped they got off and followed the crowd towards Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Blackfire?" "We're fine Hagrid." Harry said. They followed Hagrid to the boats while everyone gasped at the castle. "The castle looks so beautiful." Blackfire said. "I've never seen it from the outside." The boats crossed the lake slowly as the students continued to admire the castle and landed into a small bay area. "Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Chapter 5

The Twin

Chapter five

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. 'Aunt Minnie' Harry thought fondly. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit a good size house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"What's wrong" Blackfire asked. "I'm worried." He said. "About what the sorting." He nodded. "Harry there's nothing to worry about. All you have to do is put on the hat." She said reassuringly. "What if I don't get sorted at all?" He asked. "That never happened before and trusts me it won't happen to you of all people. You have the traits of the house. You're brave and chivalrous like the Gryffindor, you extremely smart like the Ravenclaw, you're sly and cunning like the Slytherin and you're loyal and hardworking like the jigglepuffs."

He was going to ask what a jigglepuff was but was cut off when someone screamed. Everyone except him and Blackfire gasped. A steam of at least twenty ghosts had started flying through the wall. They seemed to be arguing. "Forgive and forget I say we should give him another chance-" "My dear Frair haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and he not even a ghost- I say what you are all doing here." He said finally realizing that they where there. No one answered.

"New student's right." The large gosh asked. A few people nodded. "Hope to see in Hufflepuff. My old house you know." The Fat Friar said. Professor McGonagall came in and rushed the ghost out before leading them into the great hall. The room was lit by thousands of floating candles there were five tables one for each house and the teaches. Harry let his eyes wander over the professors table. He only know three people there Hagrid who had taught Blackfire and him about magical creatures, Uncle Sev or Professor Snape now who was family in every senses of the word but blood, and his grandfather Headmaster Dumbledore who was smiling reassuringly at him. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Then the rip near the brim opened like a mouth and started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find, _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be."_

Then he went on to describe the four houses but Harry tuned out. He knew it was silly to be worried but he couldn't imagine being away from Blackfire. He couldn't remember a time when they went together. If they were in separate house he didn't know what he'd do. He was the only one who could control her temper to separate them could end very badly. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Blackfire's name being called out.

Blackfire gave a reassuring smile to harry before going up to the stool and putting on the hat. _Ah yes another Doom. Oh you're a lot like your mother a snake and a lion not to common. But there's something you're hiding from everyone else. Something behind that care free facade something dark. Dark but not evil at least not completely. Yes you'd better be..._

"SLYTHERIN." The hat called out. Harry watched as Blackfire slid the hat off and ran over to sit next to their brother. "Doom, Harry." Aunt Minnie called out. Harry took a deep breath before going up and putting the hat on. Oh my, your something special aren't you. Plenty of courage not a bad mind either. _A huge need to make your love ones proud and power oh yes so much power. Yes you would do very well in _"SLYTHERIN." Harry immediately yanked the hat of his head and ran over to his siblings. He had to admit he had never felt more relived in his life. Not only was he in the same house as Blackfire but Shadow as well. Now he had someone to help him keep her under control and with that happy


	6. Chapter 6

_I dont own Harry Potter_

_A/N Not the best but much better then the other six tries. _

_The Twin _

_Chapter Six_

The week went by fast and now Harry and Blackfire stood on the Quidditch field waiting for the teacher to arrive, ignoring the insults Alex was throwing at them. Alex started off bad but he only got worse especially after Harry showed him up in potions yesterday. Now they had to deal with him and Malfoy every day. Things weren't all bad; they had made really good friends with Neville, even though they were in enemy house.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk."Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. It was obvious that the brooms were very old and probably dangerous. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" "UP" everyone shouted.

Only Harry, Blackfire, Malfoy, and Alex got it on their first try. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Blackfire were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-"But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips."Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" All the other Slytherins joined in. All except Harry and Blackfire "Shut the hell up, Malfoy," snapped Blackfire. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Doom." "You know what Pansy lets break your wrist and see if you cry." said Blackfire as she reached for the girl. Harry grabbed him by the wrist and reminded them of their promise to stay out of trouble.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up."Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?" "Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Doom!"

Harry grabbed his broom. "What happened to staying out of trouble?" Blackfire asked. "I changed my mind." He said as he took off. Up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him reminding him why he loved flying so much. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned."Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. Harry charged at him but Malfoy moved out of the way. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy."Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist."HARRY DOOM!"

Harry went pale as Aunt Minnie and Uncle Sev came storming on to the field. Harry had seen his aunt and uncle mad before but never like this. They both were so colorless it was a surprise they weren't transparent. Aunt Minnie was almost speechless in her shock. "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts- how dare you - might have broken your neck-"  
"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Doom-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Miss Patil. Harry, follow us, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, Crabbe, and Gayle's triumphant faces as he followed the two Professors to the castle. He was in so much trouble. He was likely to be chewed out six times and that was before his parents heard about it.

"What on earth were you thinking are you trying to get yourself killed?" Aunt Minnie yelled as soon as the door to uncle Sev's office was closed. "I-" "I think it's obvious the boy wasn't thinking at all Minerva." Harry cringed at the disappointed look on Severus's faces. Harry hated disappointing his family. They took him in when no one wanted him and it felt ungrateful to make then upset. For the next hour Harry listened to both of them tell him how stupid it was for him to pull such a dangerous stunt.

By the end of it Aunt Minnie was holding him with tears in her eyes and Uncle Sev's mask was starting to crack. "I'm sorry I promise I'll try not to do anything stupid but when you hang out with Blackfire so much your common scenes start to falter." Aunt Minnie let out a small chuckle before sending him off to bed.


End file.
